1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cyclodextrin-containing preparations for parenteral administration and more particularly, to preparations containing FR115224 substance and cyclodextrin for parenteral administration. The preparations are utilized in the medical field.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known that cyclodextrin forms a so-called inclusion compound in which a drug molecule is enclosed, to enhance solubility of a sparingly water-soluble drug.
As an example, it is reported that Cinnarizine which is a sparingly water-soluble cerebro-vasodilator forms an inclusion compound with .beta.-cyclodextrin, whereby its water solubility at 20.degree. C. can be increased by about 5 times [Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin, 32 (10), 4179-4184 (1984)].
FR115224 substance shown by the following chemical structure: ##STR1## is a cyclic peptide compound having a molecular weight of 1041 and has an antiallergic activity.
This FR115224 substance has a large molecular weight so that it is absorbed through the digestive organ only with difficulty, when it is orally administered.
Therefore, parenteral administration such as perocular or pernasal administration or inhalation, etc. is conceivable but due to poor solubility in water, FR115224 substance is inferior in its absorbability and thus involves a problem that a sufficient pharmaceutical effect cannot be expected.